Just take a step
by bubbly vampirate
Summary: In a twist of events, a 'new addition' to the book Mike, finds his way in a new place much like malice, but not so much. He later finds out a secret to his past and something about his long, gone mother.
1. Chapter 1

They all take a step. One more step. Then, they fall off. All of them.  
>He grabbed hold of a branch and grabbed hold of her hand. He saved<br>her. No one else. They all crashed to the spikes on the ground. Every  
>last one of them. He through her up on the platform then pulled himself up. The first thing he saw was her crying. He felt so bad for<br>her. All of her friends just crashed to the bottom of a pit of razor  
>sharp spikes. She looked at him then said through tears "thank-you".<br>He was surprised of what happened next. She kissed him on the cheek. He  
>just looked at her. .<br>~. . He jumped up in his bed, scared  
>out of his mind. He looked around his room. Nothing was there. Nothing<br>could prove what just happened. Just then his dad opened the door so  
>fast that Mike fell out of his bed and landed on the floor with a<br>THUMP. His dad fell to the  
>ground laughing trying to get out his words "You-r-e b-r-eak-fast I-s<br>r-ea-d-y" He broke off in laughter. Got up. And walked out the door. ~. Mike wasn't  
>surprised by his father's laughing. He's used to it. His dad was crazy.<br>Over protective. Just because his mom died when he was six, he is now  
>eighteen. He barley remembers his mom. It makes him sad to think of<br>his mom so he thought of something else. Something happy. Then he  
>remembered he was on the ground. He got up and got dressed. Like every<br>morning he woke up got dressed, ate and went to school. But today he  
>felt that something was going to change. And fast. He walked to his<br>window just in time to see Annabelle. He's known her for almost all  
>his life. She looked up and smiled. He waved then turned away and<br>walked down stairs to eat breakfast. Ya pretty boring life if you ask  
>me. But there is the fact that he has only one friend, goes to a<br>stupid high school, and has the same dream every night. The one with  
>the pit. "Dad, I had the dream again". "Was it any different than the<br>last time?" His dad asked. "Ya, it was. They all died this time. All of  
>them the only ones who lived was me and Annabelle.""Well it looks<br>like someone has a little crush!"His dad said. "No I don't!"  
>Mike practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "I was just saying"<br>His dad said trying to protect himself. "Sorry it's just. I don't  
>okay?"."Okay, Okay you don't!" His dad proclaimed. Mikes father<br>didn't believe that his son didn't like Annabelle. What he knew for  
>sure is that she liked<br>him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike went to school and was  
>surprised because it was a normal day. Mike went to bed. Then fell<br>into a deep sleep. His good dream started to blur and it turned into  
>the nightmare he wished never was. Mike was standing on a platform<br>with Annabelle, Troy, and Tilla (Annabelle's best friend). He wished he  
>could wake up but he couldn't. He tried so hard. It didn't work. Then,<br>they all stepped off. Every last one of them. He grabbed Annabelle's arm  
>trying to stop her. It didn't work. He fell off as well. He could<br>never stop the dreams. Never. It was impossible. Then the dream  
>changed. Like a mist blew over his mind. And he was there. For real.<br>He could feel the rock. The platform. Everything. And he wasn't  
>dreaming. He ran. He ran<br>for his life. The other way. Away from the pit full of sharp spikes  
>that WILL kill him sometime soon. He ran trying not to stop. His legs<br>were burning but he had to keep going. He didn't know why. He just had  
>a feeling in his gut that he HAD to run. Get away from that pit. By<br>the time Mike got VERY, VERY far away he collapsed onto the ground  
>confused, scared, mad, and lonely. He missed his dad and Annabelle. He<br>didn't know how long he had really been there but it had been dark  
>twice and light almost three times. He didn't know if this place had<br>different sun times or something like that, in fact he couldn't  
>believe that he just called his dream real. He felt so stupid. He must<br>just be sleeping peacefully in his bed with his dad down stairs  
>watching some lame late night TV show. Mike was more of the<br>sports, books, and "messed up crazy kid who doesn't know what he's doing  
>when he grows up or even what he's gunna do if he goes crazy anymore"<br>he once heard a teacher say to another. It's true though. He was a  
>messed up crazy kid. But he liked it. He liked that that was the only<br>thing about him that no one else had. He thought he was special in his  
>own way. Crazy. But special. It started to go dark again but this<br>time... It was different. He felt a cool breeze flow from behind him;  
>it blew on the back of his neck. He didn't want to know what was<br>behind him because he didn't have something to stab it with if it was  
>a random killer robot thing. As he said this to himself he thought of<br>all the comics that he had read. He thought of how they're not real and  
>there was no possible way. Then he turned<br>around.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a boy maybe about  
>his age or a few years younger but not by much stood .<br>him. The boy did not move but Mike screamed and flew up in the air.  
>The boy fell to the ground laughing. Then got up and said in a very<br>British voice "Hey mate, Welcome to Trillik. I'm supposed to give you a  
>loving speech about this place from my mates but. There's nothing really<br>"loving" about It." he spoke with worry and humour. "What's you're name  
>mate?" The boy asked picking him up off the ground then leaning<br>against a rock. "Umm. Mike what about you?" "Lyoit." He said. Mike  
>must have had a weird look on his face because Lyoit told him that you<br>pronounce his name "lie-o-t". Therefore, Lyoit. "Well, to get you  
>started here don't touch the plants. They'll bite your head off."<br>Lyoit said. Mike snickered looking up at the moon. "Really mate, they  
>will." He was serious. Mike looked at the harmless looking plants.<br>They walked on until they came to a spiky looking plant. "That right  
>there mate", Lyoit had to tilt his head up to see the plant "A devil's<br>walking stick?" "Yep. We swear. It's the biggest one in this whole  
>rat pit" he said with a small laugh. "You keep talking about other<br>people. But" he said looking around "I don't see any" "Well, that's  
>cause were not there yet. You mate. You where at the starting point".<br>Mike looked up from the horizon of Trillik and then looked at his  
>face. "You don't know do you?" "Know what?" Lyoit stopped walking.<br>Dead in his tracks. "This place" He said with a pause "This place is  
>real. It's as real as life can get. People die here. Allot of people<br>die here. Mostly kids."."This place it's a place made up from some  
>kids nightmare. No one knows who he is. But he dreamed up this place.<br>It was about his friends falling off that platform way back there, how  
>he gave up on his life because it was so bad. So to make him happy." he<br>took a long pause with a big breath. Then he started to walk. Mike  
>almost had to run to catch up with him. "We have to get going if where<br>gunna make it before the Worpt comes out." "The what?" "The Worpt.  
>It's an animal that comes out every four nights and it's been four<br>nights." "What is it?" Mike said looking behind him. "It's the thing  
>that brings kids here to make the creator happy. There's rumours going<br>round' that it's bringin him here tonight or the last time it  
>happened." "We don't really know when. That's it. ". "Then why are we<br>running? Can it bite or something?" Lyoit laughed "No, worse. It  
>kills. It looks for members. And I'm one. So you're with me, that makes<br>you in danger to."  
>Mike picked up his pace. "Almost there. Just wait your gunna hate it<br>here" Lyoit laughed. Mike listened to a small sound. He listened hard.  
>It sounded like music. "You think it's quiet until you get closer."<br>Lyoit started to run, so did Mike but only because it was almost dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike couldn't see anything all he saw was the horizon. Still. "Where  
>here!" "Where's here? And why is it like every other thing around<br>here?" "Because, we have to go down. Then finally you will see." Mike  
>watched as Lyoit pulled on a leaf of the plant beside him. Lyoit turn<br>and smiled at him. Mike watched as the plant moved up and started to  
>grow until the plant became hollow. Mike stared at it. Lyoit stepped<br>in "You comin mate?" "As long as I don't have to be out here when  
>that thing comes out I'm so there!" Mike stepped in as the plant<br>started to move downward into the ground. He saw the dirt going down  
>far into the deep ground. The plant came to a halt. Then a dirt wall<br>was facing them. Lyoit touched the wall. Then felt around in the pitch  
>black. Mike heard a click. Then he felt Lyoit brush past him. He heard<br>several foot steps moving towards him. His heart stopped with a THUD.  
>He was worried if any one heard it when he saw a shadow approaching<br>him. If he wasn't sure then he was sure now. His heart stopped, he  
>felt like barfing he knew it wouldn't help though. He had to keep<br>standing. He knew that if he didn't then he would have a problem. Not  
>just with the people or whatever they were but he knew he would<br>start to have the dream again if he did. He saw a village, a town. It  
>was huge. Kids. Tons of them. He remembered a girl that went missing<br>from his school a while ago. He looked at a girl. She looked about the  
>same. Taller now. But like the girl. The music there was so loud. It<br>sounded like a rock/metal concert he went to once. He was right by the  
>speakers and it hurt. Kids stopped everywhere to look at him. Lyoit<br>was standing beside a tall looking guy about a year or two older then  
>himself. Then the guy hit Lyoit in the back of the head. 'WHAT WAS<br>THAT FOR! ?' Lyoit screamed. 'You were late. You could have died...'  
>the guy said. 'Plus I thought you were...it' he said looking up then<br>away from everyone. 'Sorry' Lyoit said in a hushed tone. The guy then  
>looked at him. Right at him. Stared him in the eyes and said 'I've<br>been waiting for you.' with a smile. 'Other than my math teacher  
>saying my friend was hot that's the worst thing I have EVER heard in<br>my life...' mike said. Good thing the guy smiled and laughed or it  
>would have been awkward. 'Sorry I say that to everyone, the names<br>Collin, yours?' 'Ugh, Mike.' 'Good to meet Ya Mike, Lyoit show him  
>around town. And when you're done...you know where to find me.' Collin<br>said


End file.
